botthpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Water Top Hat
Water Top Hat, formerly known as Pretty Blue Top Hat, labelled The Very Silent Hat, is a female contestant in Battle of the Top Hats. She is currently a remaining member of the Amazing Hats. Appearance She is a Top Hat clone, with water filled inside of her. She has a black face on her body with two black legs on the bottom. 2017 - July 21st, 2018 *Water Top Hat is named Pretty Blue Top Hat. *Pretty Blue Top Hat has legs, but no arms. *Her body doesn't look much of pretty blue. July 21st, 2018 - November 21st, 2018 *Pretty Blue Top Hat has been renamed to Water Top Hat. *Her body color looks more like water. November 21st, 2018 - Present *The colored lines are removed from her body. Personality She is a very silent and voiceless hat who is very competitive, despite being armless. She doesn't like loud noises which upsets her and cries when that happens. She can be able to use signs due to having a lack of speaking, as shown in Now You Saw Me, Now You Don't. Powers Water: She can be able to make water by using her body to make it and splash water on people to cool them down when it's too hot outside, or to splash water into her enemies, as shown in The Introduction. Coverage Appearances *''Battle of the Top Hats'' **The Introduction **Top Hat Kart **Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter **Escape 'Till It's Over **It's Forging Time **Doppelgangsters **Tensions and Dimensions **Bad Things Happen, But They Don't Last **Just Desserts **Tricks Are For Kids **Fire of the Heart **Now You Saw Me, Now You Don't Battle of the Top Hats In The Introduction, she is first seen in a neutral expression, as she doesn't know how she can make the show better. She was chosen onto Emerald Top Hat's team, along with Ice Top Hat, and the team name formed was the Amazing Hats. In the first challenge, she used splash to make Black Top Hat fall off the balance beam, and later kicked Brown Top Hat off the balance beam. She walks to Dark Orange Top Hat with Emerald Top Hat to see what he is up to. When one member of the Devil Hats remained, Water Top Hat ran very quickly and uses splash on Dark Purple Top Hat, falling off the balance beam, causing the loss of the Devil Hats. She then kicked Firey Top Hat off the balance beam quickly, just to make her team win. She gets a Win Token for knocking off the most contestants in the challenge, and her team was safe. Votes Trivia *Before Battle of the Top Hats happened, she has had her gender changed due to not having enough girls that are Top Hat Clones, along with a name change because Cutiesunflower doesn't feel like pretty blue is really a color. *She is JohnnyBoy64's favourite Top Hat clone in the show. *She is the first contestant who received a Win Token, the second is Dark Pink Top Hat, and the third is Top Hat. *Water Top Hat, along with Gray Top Hat (if his barfing sounds don't count), are tied with the least amount of lines out of any other contestant, with none. *She is confirmed to be right-footed, as shown in Now You Saw Me, Now You Don't, as she holds the sign with her right foot, making her the first contestant to be confirmed right-footed. *Her birthday is on July 11th, and her birth year is in 2014. *She is the youngest female contestant in the series. Gallery Pretty Blue Top Hat Idle.png|Her old body. Water Top Hat New Body.png|Her new body. Water Top Hat Very New Body.png|Her newer body. Water Top Hat Sad.png Water Top Hat holding a no voice sign.png Water Top Hat Neutral.png Water Top Hat Newest Pose.png|2018 redesign. Water Top Hat TeamIcon.png|Her team icon. Unused WaterTH TeamIcon.png|Her unused team icon. Water Top Hat 2019 2.png|Her secondary 2019 pose. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Armless Category:Silent Category:Voiceless Category:Amazing Hats